Water Lillies
by AprylChaotic
Summary: She was cunning, ruthless when need be, handy to have around, but worst of all selfish. She knew this, but couldn't seem to change it. She just never had a reason. Until him. Not that great at summaries Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I re-did this chapter. Got some pointers from Just 2 Dream of You. Thank you VERY much.

Anyways.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters beside a few of my OC (Mai, Takani, ect.)

* * *

Mai's description:

She is about the same height as Hiei, maybe and inch shorter. She has waist length blonde hair that is slightly curly. It's normally down so if I don't describe it you know. Her eyes a teal color. She's approximately 600 years old but looks about 19. Shes a petite girl though does have curves.

Now lets begin.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was just an ordinary day. Paper work, fighting off rival gangs, and commanding my crew. You see I'm the leader of one of Tokyo's largest and most feared gang. We aren't your normal gang though. You see I am a demon, so are a few of my men. The human ones don't know of this. I prefer them in the dark. Now we control most of Tokyo. Everything that comes in or out is run by me first. We make quiet a bit of profit.

I'm sure your curious as to why a demon would have any interest in running parts of human world. Well my story is quiet lengthy. To make it short, I was a very powerful demon in the Makai. I was the leader of a gang of thieves there as well. But as all good things do, it had to come to an end. I was wanted by King Yomi as well as King Enma. So I ran. Yes I was a coward. I could have fought, but I decided it was best to conserve energy. So here I am today commander of a large gang.

So here I sat at my desk going through paper work. Well that was until my second in command Maquel came running in talking nonsense.

"Wrath! We're being attacked!" He exclaimed.

I sighed standing from my pile of paperwork and proceeded to exit my large office.

"Who, might i ask, is attacking Maquel?" I asked pausing with my hand on the doorknob.

"W-we don't know. Its four boys they wanted to speak with you. When Hikari refused they busted in for themselves a-"

"And none of my men could stop them?!"

"Well we tried, I swear we tried. But they are just too strong. They can't be human. Theres no way." He finished shaking his head.

I pondered, it must be King Enma or Yomi sending his men to collect me. I smiled finally turning the knob to exit the room.

"Wrath, you can't go out there on your own. What if its Yomi's men or King Enma's?"

I raised a hand to stop him from continuing. "Then I will face them. Simple as that."

Miquel looked at me in shock. "B-but-"

"Listen Miquel I want you to get out of here. Take some of the men and jewels with you. I might not be coming back, and if I don't you are in charge. Don't fuck this up okay." And with that I left him behind.

I walked into the lobby area of the building. There was a mass of bodies. They weren't dead, just unconscious.

Definitely King Enma's men. If it were Yomi's they'd be dead.

"YOU!" A boy with slicked back black hair wearing jeans and a white T-shirt yelled pointing at me.

"Yes?" I answered calmly. He smelled human, for the most part.

"Are you Wrath?" He questioned.

Before I could answer two other boys appeared behind him. One who smelled human as well, wearing a jeans and a simple t-shirt as well. He was much taller and had orange hair. The other was most definitely demon, though the human scent lingered on him. He had bright red hair and wore khakis with green shirt.

I sighed looking at the boys with bored teal eyes. "Yes I am Wrath, I assume you boys belong to King Enma. What exactly to I owe the pleasure?" I asked flipping a strand of my waist length slightly curly blonde hair behind my shoulder.

The red-head spoke. "I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us. I don't suggest fighting." He spoke calmly, but it was definitely a threat.

I smiled a small smile, though it was more of a smirk. I lifted my hand and as I did from the corner of my eye I saw a black blur.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the room. I was squatting my katana out blocking what would have been a deadly blow. Above me stood a man dressed in black. His hair defied gravity. He reeked of the Makai.

"I suggest you listen to the fox woman." His voice was cold and deadly.

My smile grew as I used all my force to throw him from me. He skidded to a stop a few feet from me teeth showing.

"I don't think I will" And with those last words I attacked.

It was just me and the one in all black. Metal hitting metal. He was fast that's for sure. He came at me aiming to kill. He slashed at my midsection, landing a painful cut to my abdomen. I flew back skidding to a stop clutching at my new wound. Removing my hand I looked him in the eye smiling as I licked my sweet blood from my fingertips.

"Nice one." Was all I said before flinging myself back into battle.

Again metal hitting metal as our sword collided. He had the upper hand that was for sure. He swung at me again this time I blocked, but my sword flew out of my hand and across the room. I glared at him as he smirked in satisfaction. He pointed his katana at my face.

"Give up and I'll let you live." I had to smile at that. Such a cocky little demon.

"Listen to him Wrath, we don't want to hurt you. But we will use force." The red-head spoke from the sidelines.

I just shook my head. A got into my fighting stance.

"You can't fight him with no weapon! He'll kill you , you crazy broad!" This time it was the tall carrot top who spoke to me.

"Shut up human I assure you I know what I'm doing!" I yelled getting annoyed that they just assumed I was weak.

I ran at him, he swung his katana near my head. I was gone in a flash. Everybody seemed shocked as they noticed I was balanced on the edge of his katana. My hand sliced and dripping blood to keep me balanced. My small dagger pressed into his bandana. Their faces were priceless.

_I wish I had a camera. _I smiled at him from above. Knowing I won.

"H-how did you do that!?" The one with black hair exclaimed.

I back flipped off of his sword landing gracefully smiling. "I suppose I could go with you. I have nothing else to do today. A change of scenery would be nice."

They all gaped at me with the exception of the one in all black. He just stood there brooding over his loss.

"Wait a second. After all that , you're going to come with us!" The carrot top yelled.

I laughed a cold laugh. "I was just having fun. Shall we go now, before I change my mind." I answered walking passed them and toward the front door clutching my mid section.

The red-head was beside me in an instant. "Your wound, is it alright. I can heal it if you'd like."

I shrugged it off. "I'm fine, not like it going to matter anyways. I'll be rotting in a cell soon enough anyways." I replied. He didn't comment. Knowing I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys here's Chapter 2. Remember to review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

* * *

We walked down the street in complete silence. The boys had explained that we had to go to a more private area so they could open a portal to Spirit World without being seen. I simply nodded and let them lead the way.

"So your names really Wrath? That's not a very girly name." The carrot top whose name I learned to be Kuwabara questioned.

"Well it's hard to be taken serious with a 'girly' name. So I made one up. Not to mention I am wanted by two Kings." I explained in a bored tone.

"So whats your real name?" The thug looking boy whose name I was told was Yusuke asked. They all seemed to stare at me waiting for an answer. All except Hiei who was still sore over his loss.

I sighed knowing if I didn't answer they would bug me until I did. Looking to them then up toward the sky I muttered "Mai" I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara giggle quietly. I shot them a glare that would send many demons running shutting them up quickly.

The red-head Kurama smiled. "I think it's a lovely name. It mean elegance does it not."

I looked toward the sky again. "Yeah." Was my simple reply.

"Alright here's the spot!" Yusuke announced loudly.

As if on que a portal opened up in between a few bushes. Kuwabara was the first to step inside the portal then Yusuke.

"Ladies first." Kurama spoke politely gesturing with his hand toward the portal.

I stepped forward glancing around to see if I could make a quick escape.

"Dont even think about it wench." Hiei's cold voice spoke from beside me. _He really is fast. Wait how did he know..must be his Jagan._

I shook my head. "Wouldn't dream of it three eyes." I spoke before stepping into the portal.

I stepped out into an office of some sorts. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in front of a desk piled with papers, talking to someone who I couldn't see. Behind me I heard Kurama and Hiei arrive taking their spots. Hiei near the door leaning against a wall.

Probably to make sure I don't run.

I thought with a scoff.

And Kurama standing near the desk though not as close as Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"So Pacifier Breath, what are you planning on doing with her now?" Yusuke asked sticking a thumb over his shoulders in my direction.

"Well Yusuke if you'd get out of my way so I could speak with her, you'd find out." A voice spoke from in front of Yusuke.

Grumbling something about where he could stick his pacifier Yusuke moved out of the way standing near Kurama with Kuwabara following closely behind.

Once I saw the supposed Price of Spirit World I couldn't help myself as I busted out laughing.

"Y-you're the...haha...no way!" Was all I could say.

Clutching my midsection I winced although it didn't stop me from laughing. I'm pretty good with pain. Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing as well at my reaction to this toddler ruler. Kurama had his thumb in his mouth trying to keep up his composer and somewhat failing. And Hiei, although still sour, had a very VERY small smirk on his face.

The toddler ruler groaned. "WILL YOU THREE SHUT IT!"

Trying my best to stifle my laughter I turned my attention to . With a smile still playing on my face I began to speak.

"So all mighty Ruler of Spirit World what exactly do you want with me?" He sighed knowing I was being sarcastic toward him because of his appearance.

"My name is Koenma, you'll do good to remember it." He stated pointedly. "Mai as you know you have been a wanted criminal for many years. With charges such as yours you should be put to death or locked away for life." He began.

I rolled my eyes. I knew this was coming. I agreed to come because I knew I would be able to escape, if I truly wanted to.

"But your skills are quiet valuable. I have a proposition for you, if you'll hear me out." He finished looking at me waiting for my answer. I could feel the boys eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Fine." Was my short answer. I crossed my arms waiting for him to begin talking.

"As you know the charges against you are severe. But like I said I have a deal for you. Currently there is a demon running rouge in the Makai. He seems to be notorious for torturing his victims. Who all ,strangely, look like you Mai." He stated clicking a button on a remote he seemed to get from nowhere.

A large television screen lowered from the ceiling showing an image of a girl who indeed looked like me. Her blonde hair matted with mud and who knows what else. Her skin was seared and it had what appeared to be large welts and cuts in the most sensitive spots. She was tortured.

I slowly lifted my hand to my mouth feeling the cold metal of one of my rings against my lips. One of the boys spoke I wasn't sure which I was too busy thinking.

_Who could possible be so desperate to get to me._

_-__**Hn, maybe one of the many enemies you've made, thief.-**_

At first I was taken a little aback. Of course not being used to having an onery fire demon in my mind. I glanced over to him seeing him in the same spot as before, eyes closed against the wall. The boys were asking questions about this demon who was supposedly after me.

_I suppose I should pay attention. And Hiei._

_**-Hn-**_

_Stay outta my head. _

With that I turned my full attention to the Spirit World Ruler.

"Koenma? Why would you think I could help you in this case?" I questioned staring pointed at the toddler.

"Well I assumed you would have an idea about who would want to capture you so desperately. Do you not?" The room was silent.

"I have an idea. But I could be wrong. I have made many enemies. King Yomi could have hired an assassin of some kind."

"I assure you King Yomi has become quiet, shall I say, docile since the tournament to decide the ruler of the Makai." Kurama spoke this time.

"Yeah, Makuro and Yomi have both calmed down quiet a bit since all that happened. They mainly rule over their own land." Yusuke added in.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to concentrate. "Well my old band of thieves, when I left I put Takani in charge. He was a just a boy when I found him in the river. I believe he was some sort of fire demon."

At those words you could just tell Hiei became slightly more interested.

"I trained him myself. He was quiet powerful but nothing compared to me. But who knows its been years maybe he became the ruthless leader I tried to teach him to be."

"But why would he be after you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't make much sense. If you were his teacher, why would he want to kill you?" Kuwabara added in.

All eyes on me yet again. My eyes lowered. I knew why.

"When I found him, after he came to, he told me a band of demons had raided his small village killing everyone, women and children alike. I never questioned it and never thought much of it. That was until years later shortly before I fled to the Ningenkai. Takani was showing me a jewel that was precious to his kind. It was very similar to ones I have stolen before. That's when it clicked. The demons that attacked his village were my men. I never told him. But as I said I left him in charge, he would have had complete access to our jewels and fortune."

The room became quiet again.

"Well Mai-"

"Would you not call me that! I like Wrath much better ya know." I cut him off.

I could tell from the expression on his face I was getting on his nerves. I didn't care.

"Whatever, anyway. I want you to stay with Master Genkai. Everything has already been passed by her. You will stay under surveillance, and you will work on this case with my Detective. If you do happen to have to go to the Makia to find this rouge demon you will be kept on a tight leash-"

"Literally or figuratively?" I asked cutting him off once again. I raised and eyebrow and smirked knowing I was probably digging myself a deep hole messing with him this way. Still..didn't care.

"Yeah cause I wouldn't mind holding on to the other end, if you know what I mean." Yusuke added in nudging Kuwabara with a grin on his face. I smiled and was gone before they realized what happened.

I reappeared directly in front of him. Nose to nose.

"I assure you detective you wouldn't know what to do with it." I roughly grabbed his chin in between my thumb and index finger turning it to the side liking this cheek. Before he could reply I was on the other side of the room smiling.

"She sure told you Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah" He mumbled not looking anywhere near my direction.

Koenma cleared his thought. "Are you all done now?"

With a swift nod from everyone in the room he continued.

" I don't want you running off. If you do choose to break your probation by running I will send my men to kill you on spot. Do you understand?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. " Your things are waiting for you at Master Genkia's temple. The boys will escort you there. I will contact you if I receive anymore information on this case. You may leave." He finished with an air of authority.

I sighed rubbing my temple. _What have I gotten myself in to. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! Alrighty I was gonna wait to upload this. But I changed my mind. So here's Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stood in front of the seemingly never-ending stair case that I was told would lead me to Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Kurama had left to go to their homes since the sun had begun to descend. Kuwabara decided to join me to see someone called Yukina. Hiei, well I didn't know were Hiei went.

I could just run up the stairs and be there in a matter of seconds. But in all honesty, I didn't want to be here. So the longer I took, the better.

"You comin' Blondie?" The obnoxious human yelled.

I looked up realizing he had already started up the stairs. I shrugged and silently began the climb toward my new residence.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kuwabara asked looking down at me.

"No, I suppose not." I replied not even glancing in his direction.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on my surroundings. I could feel the leaves of the multiple trees surrounding the property rustling in the wind. I could feel demon energy in the dense forest, but nothing big enough to be threatening. I smiled.

Maybe it won't be too bad out here.

I opened my eyes to see us a little less than halfway up the stairs. Kuwabara was a few steps in front of me. He seemed content with my silence. His eyes focused on the temple that was slightly coming into view. He seemed..determined?

"Who is Yukina?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Yukina, she's the most wonderful, kind, caring, beautiful, girl I've ever laid eyes on. She my true love." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

I tried to stifle my laughter. Human feelings were so odd.

"So she's a human who stays at the temple I assume."

"No way, my Yukina is an Ice Maiden. We saved her a few years back from some greedy human who was using her to make some precious jewel or Koenma hadn't of gotten someone to heal you she could have. She's an excellent healer. Shes been staying here with Genkai for a long time now. One day I'm gonna marry her!" He exclaimed.

By the time he finished we were at the top of the stairs. It was a rather large temple surrounded by a well-kept garden. In front of it stood a very small woman with grey hair who you assumed was Master Genkai. Next to her stood who I thought to be Yukina. She was about the same height as me with frost blue hair and..red eyes? She wore a traditional Kimono in a shade close to the color as her hair.

"You must be Ms. Mai. My name is Yukina. It's very nice to meet you." She greeted me with smile and bowed.

I was slightly taken back by her politeness. But recovered.

"It's nice to meet you too. You must be Master Genkai. It's a pleaser to meet one of the greatest human physics."

"Yes, I'm sure it is." The old physic grunted.

"Yukina, my love! I've missed soooo much! Did you miss me too?" Kuwabara asked with a grin on his face.

The Ice Maiden didn't seem fazed by his question or bluntness about his feelings. She smiled one of the sweetest smiles.

"Of course Kazuma. Please let us go inside, I've prepared tea." She stated sweetly.

Shes gotta be a saint to deal with him.

I thought watching them interact.

We walked into a large room that held two matching couches that were placed in front of a rather large entertainment system. In between the couches and the entertainment center was a long table that held the tea Yukina had mentioned. I walked in looking around and making notes of my surroundings before taking a seat on one of the cushions surrounding the table.

"So tell me Mai why exactly did you give your self up. I've heard of you, and if my information is correct, you could have easily escaped." Genkai asked sipping her tea.

I looked down at my cup trying to figure out an answer to her question. But I couldn't come up with anything. Truthfully I didn't know why I did it. I just felt like I should. I could feel her looking at me expectedly.

"I-I'm not sure. I just did." I spoke lookin up making eye contact with the old woman.

She scoffed at me. I felt a pang of anger at that, but I forced it down.

"You shoulda seen this girl fight. She whooped Hiei's butt!" Kuwabara interjected.

"Is it true. Did you really bet Hiei?" The kind Ice Maiden asked turning her attention from Kuwabara to me.

"Yes I did. It was a good fight though. I wouldn't mind fighting him again." I said looking in her direction.

She smiled at me before turning her attention back to Kuwabara who was telling her some story about his "manliness". I looked out of one of the near by windows. The sun had already set and it was dark outside. Stars scattered across the sky making a beautiful scene.

"I should show you too your quarters." Yukinas voice spoke from beside me.

Genkai looked up from her tea nodding her head. "Kuwabara its time for you to leave."

"Awwww but I don't want to. Can't I just stay a little longer." He whined.

"Don't make me call Shizuru." Was all the old woman had to say.

Kuwabara shot up. "You don't have to do that. I'm goin see." He said rushing to the door.

I let out a small chuckle. _Whoever this Shizuru is sure has him scared. I'd like to meet her. _

After Kuwabara had said his goodbyes, mainly to Yukina, I helped Yukina take the dirty dishes to the kitchen. She thanked me. Genkai had retired to her rooms leaving me and Yukina alone.

It was silent as she washed dishes and I stood in front of a window looking at the dark scenery. I watched as the trees rustled in the slight breeze. It was peaceful out here, that much I could tell.

"If you don't mind I'd like to show you to your room now." Yukinas polite voice spoke to me from near the door that lead to the living room.

I nodded and followed her taking note of how to get to what would now be my room. She took me down a hallway that had several doors pointing out the bathroom. Closer to the end of the hallway is where she stopped in front of a door that was similar to all the others we had passed. She slid the door open and walked a few steps inside the room.

It was a medium-sized room that had basic furniture. A bed, a dresser, a night stand, and a desk. I could see my suitcase and gym bag on top of the bed.

"Thank you very much Yukina. I'll see you in the morning." I wished her goodnight with a small smile.

"Oh, you're welcome Mai. Breakfast will be ready around 8 tomorrow. Goodnight." She bowed.

I turned to my bags as I heard her slide the door shut. Digging through my bags frantically, I sighed as I found what I was looking for. In my hand was a MP3 player. It may seem odd but this was my most prized possession. The music seemed to calm me.

I set my MP3 player on the bed-side table as I began to look for something to wear to sleep. _I'll organize my stuff in the morning._ I thought as I found a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top. Slipping out of my ruined clothes I dressed for bed.

I let out a long sigh as I laid back on the surprisingly comfy bed. I thought of the days events. Well I thought more of this rouge demon who was after me. I wasn't scared, but I was worried. If it was Takani, I wasn't sure how I would go about facing him. I hadn't told the detectives or Koenma the whole story. And I didn't plan to. With those thoughts in my head I drifted off into a dreamless sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Yaaaaay I have over 100 views. I'd appreciate it if you guys would review. But anyways. Here's Chapter 4. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A small groan left my lips as I rolled over only to be assaulted by bright sunlight. Rubbing my eyes I slowly sat up as I let out a giant yawn. I took a moment to survey my surrounding trying to remember where I was.

_Oh yeah._ I thought recalling yesterdays events. _Genkia's temple. _

I looked toward the end of the bed I sat in seeing my bags with clothes half out of it. I sighed rubbing my eyes once more before standing and stretching my small body. I looked at the alarm clock that was on the bed-side table. It read 7:49 AM in its harsh red color.

_Well I guess I can organize this mess_.

I thought with a sigh.

I grabbed my MP3 player from the bed-side table stuffing the earphones in my ears and began to take things from my bags. Starting with the clothes which all got folded and placed in their respectful drawers or hung in the small closet space. Then a few books that had been thrown into one of the bags I placed them on the desk in the corner of the room.

That's how it went for about an hour until every little thing was put in its place. I sighed glad to be done with that chore. Looking around the now somewhat more personal room I rubbed the back of my neck.

_Well now what? _I thought to myself. _I've never really had this much free time. _I sighed to myself.

Looking around once more I spotted my running shoes. My eyes brightened. I hadn't gone running in a while. With a small smile I grabbed a pair of running shorts opting to just wear the tank top I had worn to sleep. Putting my MP3 player in my pocket I exited the room.

In the hallway I spotted Yukina.

"Good morning Mrs. Mai." She said pleasantly, bowing.

I bowed in return. "Good morning Yukina. I was just going out for a run. That is allowed isn't it?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile. "Of course. Although I'll have to alert Hiei he'll have to keep an eye on you while you're out there."

I didn't really like that idea. But agreed none the less. _Not like I have a choice. _

"Alright. Do you know of any good trails to run?"

She shook her head no. "I'm afraid not. But I'm sure Genkai does. You could ask her."

"You're probably right. Well I'll be heading out after I talk with Genkai." I informed her as I turned to leave headed toward the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed Genkai seated at the table sipping on a cup of coffee amd eating breakfast that I guessed Yukina made. She grunted what I guess would be a good morning without looking up from her morning paper.

"Good morning Genkai. I was wondering if you knew of any good trails through the forest. I'd like to go for a run." I stated grabbing a piece of toast.

She looked up from her paper with very little interest. "There is a trail that goes through a section of the forest and loops back to the temple. It's about 3 miles." She finished looking back down at her paper.

I nodded. Finishing up my toast. I sat next to her as she told me the location on said trail.

* * *

Walking out the front door with my running shoes in hand I took in the scenery. It was beautiful. Sitting on the edge of the stairs I began to tie my running shoes and put my long hair in a ponytail.

Then I felt it. Or him. Hiei he was in the trees. I couldn't quiet pinpoint were. But I knew he was there. Taking one more glance in the direction I felt him. I began to walk toward the forest looking for the path Genkai told me about.

After a few minutes I found it. I put in the earphones as I began to jog at a slow pace. I know it's odd for a demon to enjoy going slower than what I actually can. But it was peaceful. It gave me time to think.

I came to the fork in the path. Genkai had said the go right. But what if I got left. Shrugging I headed down the path on the left.

_Might as well go exploring_.

I felt a firery sensation on my head and then..

_**-Woman, where are you going?-**_

_What do you care?_

**_-I'm supposed to be watching you. If you die they'll blame me.-_**

I ignored him as I came upon a clearing. It had a small crystal clear pond surrounded my green grass, flowers, and trees.

_This is perfect. _I though with a smile taking my earphones out.

"Hiei!" I began to shout knowing he would hear me. "What would you say to a hand to hang fight?"

I saw a black blur before I saw Hiei standing a few feet away from me in the clearing. I watched as he took off the holster of his katana and threw it to the side near a tree. I smiled taking my MP3 player from my pocket and tossing it on the ground next to his katana.

Taking a few steps forward I got in a fighting stance. Hiei only smirked and disappeared.

I jumped back as I saw him flash before me. It didn't save me though. He landed a powerful blow to my midsection. I was sent flying backwards into a tree breathless. He didn't let up either. He attacked again. Aiming a fist to my head. This time I blocked just in time. Bringing up my leg I landed a kick to his gut.

He jumped back glaring daggers at me. We ran toward each other at top speed both landing a hit to the jaw. Flying back once again I skidded to a stop holding my jaw.

_Damn that one hurt_.

A saw Hiei's black blur coming at me from behind. I dropped down into a crouch just as he got close enough. I blocked his blow then threw a swift kick to his side. He countered grabbing my leg and twisting leaving me on the ground on my stomach. I rolled over using my other leg to kick his feet from under him.

I jumped up as he did the same. We glared at each other before I felt the heat. I wave of heat rolled over me making me perspire.

_He wants to play..lets play._

I lifted my palm toward the lake. Hiei was watching me carefully. I took a breath before letting my demon energy come forward. With a surge or energy some of the water of the lake began to rise coming toward me and encircling me blocking out Hiei's heat.

I let the wall of water fall with some still circling my hands. I could tell Hiei was somewhat shocked though he wouldn't show it.

"Are you surprised?" I asked with a smirk.

"The baby never told us what type of demon you are. Figures you'd be something as annoying as a water demon."

I growled launching myself toward him. With every punch I threw he blocked. I was getting mad. I threw myself back a few feet from him. I needed to get the upper hand. I'd let him attack. And he did.

He came at me with amazing speed. his fist alight with dark flames. I waited. Just when he was right in front of me his fist and inch from my face. I raised my hand as all the water that had muddied the ground flew in front of me acting as a wall. With a flick of my wrist the wall surrounded him in a ball that remained in the air.

I held it for a minute before dropping the ball to the ground. The water splashed soaking myself. And there Hiei laid coughing and sputtering soaked to the bone. His once gravity defying fair flat.

I walked forward taking a few steps toward him before I lost it. I busted out laughing. He looked like a drowned rat. I didn't take long for him to recover. And before I knew it I was on the ground with the metal of his katana against my thoat.

"What are laughing at?" He asked in a deadly tone.

I wasn't fazed be his threat. "You." I giggled. "You look like a drowned rat." I started laughing again.

He growled lowly before getting off of me. After my laughter died down a bit I helped myself up off the ground.

I glanced in Hiei's direction noticing his appearance. His pants legs had mud on them up to his knees. Then I looked down at myself. Noticing I was covered in mud.

_Definitely need a shower._

"That was a good fight." I said trying to be friendly. Trying.

"Hn" Was all he said before he began walking away.

I scoffed. _Rude._ I thought as I hurried to get my MP3 player before following him hoping he was going back to the temple.

* * *

We walked in silence. I had placed my earphones back in my ears since the fiery midget obviously didn't want to talk to me.

"How can you stand that racket?" I barely heard Hiei's voice.

Taking out one earphone I answered. "It's good music."

"Music? That is NOT music. That is human filth."

"Someones grouchy. Are you angry cause I beat you twice now?" I teased him.

"Shut up woman." He said haughtily.

"Ya know I have a name." I stated cooly.

"Hn"

_Well that's the end of that conversation. _I thought putting my earphone back in.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 guys. I know I say this everytime but I'd really appreciate some reviews. But anyways..ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been 1 week and 2 days exactly since I had taken up residence at the old Master Genkai's temple. I didn't see much of the detectives besides Hiei who I had taken to training with. Occasionally Kurama would come by just to check on me. Or Kuwabara would come to see Yukina. I hadn't seen Yusuke although Kuwabara had mentioned him spending time with his girlfriend. All in all it had been pretty uneventful.

The best part of all of it was the training. Hiei was a tough fighter and as far as I could tell wasn't holding back for my 'safety'. We didn't talk much but when we did it was always about the Makai or fighting styles.

I had grown accustom to my little clearing in the woods. I often came out here just to relax or think. We hadn't received any new information on the rogue demon. Apparently he hadn't killed recently.

So here I laid stretched out on the soft green grass of my small sanctuary. The sky was a beautiful baby blue color with only a few white puffy clouds in the sky. I could sense Hiei not to far away. I ignored his presence and closed my eyes completely relaxed slowly drifting into a sort of sleep.

Before I would have liked I was jerked awake by two stong arms shaking me very roughly.

"Wake up you stupid woman!" Hiei's voice growled a little too close to my face.

"I-i-i'm a-awa-a-a-ake!" I tried to yell while he was still shaking me.

He dropped me causing me to bump my head on the ground. Sitting up I rubbed my head and winced. Hiei stood beside me glaring down at me.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him standing up.

"The detectives are here. They have news." He said shortly as he turned to walk away.

"What if I don't wanna go?"

"Don't make me carry you back like a child." He said turning slightly.

"What if I want you too?" I said crossing my arms over my chest rooted in my spot.

You see this is what I did for fun. Annoyed Hiei, yeah it was a dangerous game but hey, what the hell.

He turned completely facing me. He seemed..confused? Then he just shook his head with a smirk.

"You would want that wouldn't you woman. That's all any of you females ever want, to be carried around like children while the men do all the work." He paused to scoff. "And to think I was almost convinced you were different."

I was fuming. That little runt had some nerves.

"Listen here you undergrown porcupine." I started toward him. "I could kill you with the flick of my wrist so I were you I'd watch my mouth." You said poking him in the chest.

"Hn, make me."

That was it. That was all he had to say before we both drew our swords ready to kill. We stood there in an intense staring battle waiting for the other to back down even though we both knew neither of us would do such a thing. Then we heard someone clear their throat.

I snapped my head in the direction of the noise. There stood Yusuke with his hands behind his head laughing.

"You too fight like an old married couple..except way more violent." He stated laughing.

I put away my sword as did Hiei knowing we would finish this later.

"What do you want detective?" I asked annoyed he had interrupted.

"Didn't Hiei tell you we got some news on that demon that's after you." He started. "We've been waiting but you guys were taking to long so I came to look for you."

I was curious, that was for sure. Of course I wanted to find out who this was that wanted so badly to kill me. So with a shrug I began to walk out of the clearing. Hiei had already disappeared, I'm guessing to the temple.

At first me and Yusuke were both quiet. But I think it made him uncomfortable because soon be broke the silence.

"So what exactly were you and pipsqueak arguing about anyway?" He asked stuffing his hands into this pants pockets.

I look up toward him then the sky. "He's an overconfident troll."

At that Yusuke laughed. "Yeah but Hiei's got the skill to back it up sometimes. He's never beaten me before." He said proudly.

"Really?" I was kinda shocked. "But you're only a half demon."

"Well yeah but what you are doesn't matter all THAT much. I mean look at Kuwabara hell he's helped us more than we give him credit for." He paused for a moment stopping in his tracks. "Dont EVER tell him I said that."

I looked back at him having not stopped till I was a couple of feet in front of him.

I smiled. "Sure thing." And with that we continued walking to the Temple.

* * *

When we arrived everybody was seated in the livingroom with cups of coffee or tea. Kuwabara was attempting to flirt with Yukina who seemed to be oblivious to it. Kurama seemed to be having a conversation with Genkai. While Hiei was perched on a window seal.

Kurama nodded towards us. "Hello Mai. It's nice to see you again."

_Always so polite._

I nodded in response. "Same to you." I noticed the longer I was around these people the harder it was to be mean.

"Hey shorty!" Kuwabara's obnoxiously loud-voiced boomed as he waved with a goofy grin.

With a feeble wave I took my place next to Kurama as Yusuke took the seat across from me next to Kuwabara. Kurama was the one to speak.

"Alright now that everybody is here. Koenma has received new information on this demon. Yesterday another body was found. But this time Mai's name was burned into the skin of her stomach. Next to the body they found a small red jewel belonging to a fire demon pride. The same jewels you, Mai has told us about. So it seems that you were right Mai. This is the work of Takani." He paused to take a breath."But that's not all. We have reason to believe that he has found a way into human world and is planning an attack. We aren't sure when but I don't think he knows were you are exactly so you should be safe for sometime."

Kurama gave me a weary look as my eyes hardened.

"Don't worry girly, we'll protect you!" Kuwabara said trying to be a hero in front of Yukina for sure.

My eyebrow ticked and I could see from the corner of my eye Hiei smirk at Kuwabara's foolish mistake.

"I assure you human I don't need you to 'protect' me. I'm quiet capable or do you need me to show you just how capable I am." I said my voice dripping with venom.

A giant sweat drop formed on his head as he rubbed the back of it. "Heh heh. Um no thanks I'm good." With that he backed away.

Kurama smiled slightly amused and was about to begin to speak when Genkai interrupted.

"What the idiot means is you will have to be under constant survelience now. No more wondering around unless one of them is by your side."

"But.." I began to interrupt.

"Shut up and listen." She glared at me then continued. "This Takani guy has already proven himself to be deadly and smart too. And although you may be able to protect yourself, you are under our care now and if you do happen to die it would be considered the boys fault. So to save their asses and yours you WILL be shadowed by one or more of the boys at ALL times." She finished sternly leaving no room for arguing.

With a groan I agreed. "Fine" I huffed.

"Now that all the business stuff is over we thought you might want to know that tomorrow were having a cookout type thing." Yusuke added in with a grin. "You get to meet the girls."

"Yeah you get to meet Botan and Kieko and Shizuru, even though I wouldn't call her a girl." Kuwabara butted in.

I remember Kuwabara mentioning a Keiko being Yusuke's girlfriend. But I never heard of the other two. They all seemed excited for the group to reunited. Apparently they hadn't gotten together in a while. So I sat in silence as they all talked about food and friends among other things.

All I could do was think..about Takani and the threat he presented.

_Oh Takani why couldn't you just let it go and move on._

_**-You killed his entire village. I wouldn't forgive you either.-**_

I glanced over at Hiei as he invaded my mind.

_It rude to interrupt someones train of thought. Then again you don't seem to have any manners._

I continued to sip the tea Yukina had made for me without looking at him.

_**-Hn, I could say the same about you. These idiots are risking their lives to protect you and you can only think about yourself.-**_

_I only have myself to think of. I didn't ask any of you to help me. I would have been better off alone._

**_-Why so you could run away again?-_**

_You really get on my nerves._

I looked up to see Kurama giving me a curious look before he moved his eyes to Hiei. He seemed to catch on quick.

"So Mai do you have something to wear tomorrow? I could take you shopping in the morning if you'd like." Kurama offered.

Everyone looked in my direction save Genkai and Hiei who didn't seem interested at all.

"Umm well I guess not." I was at a loss. "I suppose that's fine. Around what time would you like to go?" I asked.

Kurama smiled at me. " Anytime that's good with you will be efficient."

"Around 10 then?"

"10 it is." He smiled at me once more before turning back to Yusuke and Kuwabara who seemed to be in an intense argument over a video game.

It didn't take long for me to want to remove myself from them. It was just too much. My mind was racing and I needed air. I quietly excused myself walking outside to the front yard.

I heard the soft footsteps of Yukina and was surprised. I had expected one of them to follow..but not Yukina.

"Mai, is something wrong?" For the life of me I couldn't seem to make myself be rude to her in any way.

I took a seat on the soft grass tucking my knees under my chin. She took her place next to me folding her legs underneath her small body waiting for an answer.

I sighed. "No not really. I suppose I'm just not used to such..kindness."

"You've never had friends?" She asked shocked.

I laughed gently. "Of course I have, just not like them." I paused taking a deep breath. "You all seem so open to help no matter what. It just doesn't make sense to me."

She placed a cold hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about them, I promise they can handle themselves." She stopped looking toward the sky and placing the hand that was on my shoulder in her lap. " They saved me before they even knew me. I was so scared, I didn't want any of them to get hurt because of me. I felt so terrible watching them risk their lives just to save me. But in the end they pulled through and now I'm the happiest I've been in my entire life. Maybe one day you will be too." She smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen.

"You have a good heart." Was all I could say to her.

I wanted to tell her that it all seemed so naive. In all my years I had learned to never fully trust in people. Because no matter what everyone has a motive. Sometimes they're good motives but more often than not they're bad. I had scars to prove it. But I would never tell her that, she seemed so content in her innocent state of mind.

"Come Mai let's go inside, I'll be starting dinner soon. I think they boys plan on staying." She stood extending her hand to help me up.

Although I didn't need the help I took her had anyways. That's when it hit me. Her eyes. They were the same as Hiei's.

_No way. There is no way that ornery little fire demon is related to this sweet girl. No way_.

It didn't take long for the hot feeling in my brain to surface.

**_-You tell her and you die.-_**

His voice dripped with venom and I knew he would keep that promise. But I couldn't help but smile. This was too good.

I followed Yukina back into the Temple were she excused herself and proceeded into the kitchen to begin supper. Genkai had disappeared to somewhere. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing some god awful video game. While Kurama excused himself saying something along the line of helping Yukina with the large meal she was preparing. And Hiei, well Hiei hadn't moved from his spot on the window seal.

I walked up to Hiei catching the attention of Yusuke and Kuwabara as I did. He didn't move. I smiled and leaned in a little.

In a hushed voice I spoke. "I'm telling" And took off at top speed.

Hiei was hot on my heels as we flitted through the forest.

_**-I'll kill you fool.-**_

_Not if you can't catch me._

This went on for a good couple of minutes. This fun little game of cat and mouse. Of course I wasn't going to tell Yukina but this was fun. That was until I tripped. Landing not so gracefully on my face. I rolled over holding my now bloody nose just in time to see Hiei stop standing over me with his feet on either side of my hips.

"Now you die." He spoke glaring at me.

"Lighten up Hiei I was just joking." I smiled a bloody toothy smile before wincing and grabbing my nose again.

What I heard next shocked me more than anything had in my entire life. He...laughed.

"Whaaat?"

"You look ridiculous." Was all he said as his laughter died.

"THAT is what made you laugh?!" I was in awe. "You're sadistic, ya know that." I said sitting up.

He reached a hand down to help me and I accepted. We just stood there me with my hand still covering my nose and him with his hands in his pockets. Neither of us knew what to do which cause a very awkward silence.

"Yukina can heal that." He finally spoke turning to head back to the temple. He got a couple of feet before realizing I wasn't following. "Are you coming idiot?" He asked throwing me a glance behind his shoulder.

"Who are you calling an idiot, troll?" I snapped out of it following after him.

"The girl who broke her own nose." he stated smugly.

"I ought to kick your ass." I muttered wincing again.

"Hn, you wish."

"I don't have to wish when it's reality. Or do you forget how many times I've beaten you?" I bragged with another bloody smile.

"You're pushing it woman." he growled not happy to be reminded that I beat him almost every time we fought.

"Aren't I always." I smiled at him. These games were fun, that was for sure.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful, well except for Kuwabara almost choking on his food. That was pretty funny. I've never seen a human turn blue before. Of course when we did make it back to the Temple Yusuke and Kuwabara both began teasing ending in them both having large knots on their heads.

That night after everyone had left with the exception of Hiei who took residence outside in a tree somewhere near my room. I laid there thinking.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

With that last thought I drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I gotta say I'm kinda upset I have yet to get 1 review. But none the less thank you everyone for reading. Here is Chapter 6. Please Review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When I woke the next day I had an unfamiliar sense of dread. Over what I wasn't sure. Everything seemed normal as the day began. But even as the morning progressed I couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

After I ate breakfast with Genkai and Yukina I excused myself and headed toward the large bathroom. I let my small body soak in the warm water trying to pinpoint the feeling of foreboding that had haunted me.

_Maybe I'm just nervous about meeting the human women tonight?_

I almost laughed.

_Yeah right._

Shortly after I decided it was a good time to get out and dressed considering I did have to go clothes shopping. I wasn't very happy about the shopping but I was excited to leave the temple grounds.

Drying off to the best of my ability I wrapped the damp towel around me before exiting the bathroom. Thankfully my room wasn't far from the bathroom. I looked at the alarm clock by the bed. It read 9:46 PM. Knowing Kurama to be the punctual type I quickly dressed.

Picking a simple outfit of jean pants and a white half-sleeved top. I grabbed my leather jacket and wallet, which still held the money that was in it from the day I was found. I exited the room running smack into Kurama who looked to be about to knock.

He grunted at the force at which we collided. I rubbed my forehead.

"Are you okay Mai?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I said letting my hand fall from my face to my side.

He smiled his ever charming smile dropping his hands from my shoulders. "Yes. Thank you." He paused for a moment to take in my appearance. "Shall we go." He gestured toward the living room.

I nodded shutting the door behind me. We walked into the living room were Genkai sat. She looked up as we entered.

"Don't do anything stupid Mai."

I glared. "What makes you think I'll do something stupid old woman?"

"You ARE a criminal and you do still have your little gang wandering the streets. Who's to say they don't find you and you escape?" She stopped to sigh. "I'm just saying don't be a dimwit, you're smarter than that."

My glared on the old woman lifted. She was..concerned? Shaking my head I bid her farewell and headed toward the door with Kurama following.

"She's simply worried you'll try to run. She may have a rough exterior but she loves us all like we were her children. I believe you're included even if you've only been her a little over a week." He explained this all while we slipped on our shoes.

I just shrugged. All the emotions giving me a headache. I never was good with feelings. Just as we were about to set off down the never-ending stairs I heard Yukina's voice.

"Wait!"

I looked back to see the Ice Maiden running toward us quickly slipping on her shoes before reaching us slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry to be a bother but do you mind picking up these items at the market? It seems we are not fully prepared to make such a large meal." She smiled a somewhat pleading smile handing me a list.

_Like I can say no._

Looking at the paper in my hand then back to her I smiled a small smile.

"Of course. Is there anything else you need?"

Out of the corner of eye I could see Kurama smiling at the transaction. He seemed to enjoy my politeness.

Yukina shook her head. "No just what is on the list. Thank you very much Mai."

And then she did something very unexpected. She hugged me. I was clearly taken back not quiet sure what to do. I awkwardly placed one arm around her.

After pulling away she bowed before heading back to the temple. I shoved the list in my pocket and turned to see Kurama in a silent fit of giggles.

"Shut up fox!" I spoke angrily taking the first step down the stair.

He followed suit.

"That was very sweet of you. I think we are growing on you."

"Yeah like fungus." I muttered.

He chuckled. "If you say so.

* * *

Once we arrived in the shopping center Kurama led me straight to a store filled with pinks, purples, frills, and lace. I wanted to gag. After a bit on convincing on Kurama's side I reluctantly entered the store.

Kurama helped lead me in the right direction. I wasn't much for fashion. But he seemed to know the ropes.

We went through many dresses and after a brief argument I finally agreed to try on a few. So there I was in the dressing room with Kurama waiting outside. I had 3 dresses none of which I really liked. But non the less I agreed to at least try them on.

After a bit of a struggle trying to figure out how exactly you get into this thing. I looked in the mirror and was horrified. There was me with my long hair in a light pink dress that had puffy sleeves that hung off my shoulders. The front was a little low cut but not too much so. It fit very tight in the middle showing off my small waist and flared at my hips with more frills.

_Absolutely NOT._

"Mai are you okay." Kurama's voice broke me away from my reflection.

"I'm not wearing the pink one." I stated shortly.

"Awe come on. It can't be that bad." He was met with silence. "Just let me see it..please."

With a very unladylike grunt the door swung open. The look on Kurama's face as he took in my appearance was all I needed. I quickly shut the door fighting to get the way-to-tight dress off.

"It wasn't that bad. But maybe you should try something more-"

I cut him off. "Not pink or frilly or short. How about I just don't wear a dress?"

I heard him sigh before speaking. "You don't have to wear a dress. But honestly I saw your wardrobe and you could use some more colors beside white, black and blue."

"But I like those colors." As I finished my sentence I opened the door once more to reveal myself in a powder green summer dress.

This one was better than the first. It had spaghetti straps, the front showed just the barest hint cleavage at all. It hugged my curves before flaring slightly at my hips and stopping at my knees. The end was lined with black velvet design that looked like flowers. But other than those small decorations it was plain and soft as cotton.

Kurama smiled at the sight. "This ones perfect. Much better that the pink one don't you think?"

I studied myself in the mirror. "Well yeah I guess. It's not bad." I stopped to look at Kurama. "Does this mean I don't have to try on the other one?"

"I suppose not. What was the last one?" He asked.

I went back into the dressing room to grab the last dress. It was a simple black dress. I looked to be tight-fitting and short. defiantly a night club dress. I showed it to him.

"Ah the little black dress. If I'm not mistaken almost all women have one."

Before I could reply the sound of his cell phone interrupted.

"I'm so sorry Mai this is my mother. It will only be a moment." He explained looking at the small screen.

"No problem." I said turning back to change out of the dress as he walked outside of the store.

After changing I went to the counter with the green dress and the black in hand. I placed the green one on the counter.

"Did you want the black one as well?" The teen behind the counter asked me.

I was opting to say no then Kurama's words rang through my head. _"Almost all women have one."_

_But I'm not like most women especially in the Ningenkai._

I let out a sigh.

_Fuck it. _

I nodded to the girl handing her the small dress so she could ring it up. After paying the bell above the door rang as Kurama walked back in.

"Oh Mai you didn't have to pay I have money from Koenma." He started.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal." He seemed to doubt that. "Really. I still had money from the day you guys found me."

He seemed to drop the subject as we exited the shop walking in the direction of the food market. On the way we made small talk. I tried not to let my eyes roam the crowd, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see one of the guys. Of course with Kurama's keen eyes it didn't go unnoticed.

"Even if you find one of them I'm not permitted to let you approach them. I'm sorry Mai but you go to let that life go." He explained as we reached the market.

"What if they approach me?" I asked still scanning the crowds.

He sighed and shook his head.

I shifted my gaze to him. "Fine..I'll stop."

He didn't reply as we began to get the items from the list Yukina had given me.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky as we finished up our shopping. Kurama carried the few bags of groceries while I carried the one containing the dresses. We made our way back to the train that would take us back to the temple. Why we had to take human transportation I don't know.

We rode in mostly silence. Well we were mostly silent. The train wasn't terribly crowded but there were plenty of people talking. It hurt my ears and from the look on Kurama's face it hurt his too.

We were getting closer to the Temple when that feeling of dread returned making me uncomfortable. My eyes darted around the train trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. At first I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Are you okay Mai?"Kurama's voice near my ear.

I was about to reply when among the group of people exiting the train I swear I saw him. It had to be him. Then his eyes met mine. Pure malice.

"Takani" My voice was barely a whisper.

I began to push past people. I had to stop him.

"Takani!" I spoke his name again this time louder. But he was gone.

The doors shut as I got to them. I could see him walking away from me. Much like I did on that day so long ago. As the train jerked into motion he looked back. I barely got a glimpse of him before the train was out of sight.

"Mai!" Kurama again. "That was him wasn't it?" His hand was on my shoulder but I couldn't feel it. Not really.

My mind was stuck on Takani. That look in his eyes. All that malice, that hate. All of it was directed at me. And I couldn't say I didn't deserve it. I think that was what hurt. He hated me and he had every right to.

"Mai! Snap out of it!" He was shaking me.

"What is with you people and shaking me!" I pulled away from him shaking my head. "To answer your question yes that was Takani." I paused rubbing the back of my neck. "I think this was supposed to be a threat. We should warn the others."

As I finished my sentence the train jerked to a stop. Our stop. We quickly grabbed our bags that had been forgotten and exited the train. Kurama reached for the bag in my hands.

"I'm not hopeless ya know." I pulled the bag back not letting him take it.

He smiled. "I suppose you're not." He replied as we began out walk to the Temple.

* * *

Once we arrived, which didn't take long since we opted to run, we entered the livingroom area to see Genkai playing a video game. We were instantly greeted by Yukina who seemed happy to see either us or her ingredients. Kurama helped take Yukina's needed ingredients into the kitchen as I sat down next to Genkai placing my bag next to me.

She grunted a hello.

"Genkai, I saw Takani while we were out." I stated bluntly.

_No need to beat around the bush as the humans say._

That got her attention. She paused her game putting her joy stick down and looked me square in the eye.

"And?"

"What do you mean and?!" I sighed. "He was on the train. But I didn't see or sense him get on. I only noticed once he was leaving. It's like he wanted me to see him but only long enough to get a glimpse." I paused to see her reaction.

"That's possible. Did you two have any sort of exchange?" She asked.

"Well not really. But his eyes they were...I dont know. It was definitely a threat. He's already found out how to get into Human World and clearly knows where I am." I finished.

She nodded her head in agreement. "We'll let the boys know when they arrive. We'll have to have a bit more security. I'm going to have a smoke." With that she lifted herself from the ground walking into the kitchen leaving me alone.

With a sigh I got up as well grabbing my bag and heading to my room.

_Might as well get dressed._

After procrastinating for a moment I did actually put on the dress I had bought earlier. Putting on my leather jacket and socks I looked at the clock. 3:20 PM.

_Lets get this over with._

I thought as I exited the room.

As I walked down the hallway toward the living room I heard voices. I could only pinpoint a few. The boys were the obvious and then there were a few female voices. One was bubbly and overly excited about something. The other was young sounding with a tone of authority. The last had a rasp to it like she'd been smoking for years.

"Oh my I'm so excited to meet her!" The bubbly one.

"How can you be excited to meet someone you know nothing about Botan?" The young one.

"The same way I was excited to meet you dear." The one called Botan.

_I'm regretting this already._

"Will you guys shut it, you're ruining my concentration!" It was Yusuke this time.

Then I heard a loud smack. I wanted to laugh as I heard Yusuke complaining and the young one who I assumed was Keiko scolding him for being rude.

_Guess I should make my appearance._

I stepped out into the living room feeling awkward. I heard a gasp, a squeal, and a 'woah' and didn't feel any better.

"Look at you Mai! You're wearing a dress." It was Kuwabara that spoke up.

"Don't be so rude. It's obvious she's uncomfortable." The tall woman with the slight rasp to her voice spoke smacking Kuwabara upside the head.

"Hey sis I wasn't trying to be rude. She looks pretty." He spoke rubbing the back of his head.

The one that I guessed was Keiko walked up to me holding out her hand to shake.

"My name's Keiko Yukimura, it's nice to meet you." She offered me a smile.

I shook her hand and offered a small smile. "I'm Mai, just Mai. It's the lovely to meet you too."

_I'm stuck with these people, might as well be nice._

Before I could even finish my thought the blue-haired bubbly girl came running up. Her eyes sparkled.

"My names Botan, it's so nice to finally meet you. I absolutely love your dress. Where did you get it?" She bounced on her heels as she spoke.

"Botan, calm down you're scaring the poor girl." The older Kuwabara spoke as she approached. "I'm Shizuru Kuwabara. Older sister to this big oaf." She said motioning toward Kuwabara with her thumb.

"It's nice to meet you all." I turned to Botan. "And to answer your question from a little shop in Tokyo. Kurama knows where it is I believe."

She nodded. "Oh I'd just love to have a girls day with all of you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. The boys decided to go outside, Kuwabara mainly to see Yukina. But regardless I followed along with the girls. I almost laughed out loud at my shoe choice. Combat Boots and Tennis Shoes. That was it.

_Guess I should have got shoes too. Oh well._

I put on my Boots and laced them up as the girls went on ahead.

_More practical anyway if Takani does decide to show up._

I walked out back onto the large deck that led to the garden. It was comical really. Here I was a formally wanted demon, I was the leader of a gang, and now I'm here at a cookout with a group of misfits. And what was the strangest was that they accepted me no questions asked.

_They really are an odd group._

_**-You should speak for yourself-**_

That familiar burn in my brain.

_Like you are anything near normal. You have a third eye._

I made my way to the group. As I got closer I could see Hiei smirking near Kurama and Genaki who seemed to be in deep discussion.

**_-Shut it woman. I'd hate to ruin your dress with your own blood.-_**

I let a small smile grace my face at that one. Walking toward Yusuke and Kuwabara who were talking with the girls not far from Kurama and Genkai I saw Yusuke look at me, then my boots. A goofy grin broke out on his face as I approached.

"Got a problem?" I glared at him.

"You've got strange taste in style." He looked to be fighting back laughter catching the attention of everyone else.

"If you must know I don't own 'girly' shoes. Plus these are way more practical. It's bad enough I'm wearing a dress." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say." He threw me one more smile before turning back to Kuwabara.

"What size shoe do you wear? I've got a closet full, you can borrow some if you'd like." Botan appeared next to me suddenly.

"Eh don't really know I've had these for years." I shuffled my feet.

"Hmmm you look like a 6." She pondered more to herself than me."I know next time I swing by I'll just bring the lot and you can try them on." She beamed at me.

A little shocked I just nodded. "Umm sure. I'll be here or out there." I said pointing to the forest.

She nodded happily and turned to Keiko starting a conversation on clothes and such.

"Don't mind her, she's always that happy. It's like a disease or something." The tall on Shizuru spoke to me while lighting a cigarette.

The tobacco assaulted my nose. It took a minute to get used to it. Some of the boys from the old gang used to smoke so I had adjusted. But it didn't make it any better.

"It's a little unnerving." I replied.

She smiled at that. "Yeah, you get used to it after a while." She exhaled smoke toward the sky.

Before the conversation could continue forward Yukina announced that dinner was done. Everyone made their way to the large table that was placed outside on the deck overlooking the garden. It was a beautiful setting really.

I sat in between Shizuru and Hiei and across from Genkai. Once we started to dig in the conversations began. I tried not to be involved too much. It was still awkward. I picked at the food on my plate as my mind wandered to Takani. I knew I should just enjoy myself but I couldn't get him out of my head, which is exactly what he wants.

**_-You saw him today?-_**

_What did I tell you about digging through my head._

_**-Answer my question.-**_

_Why you already know the answer._

I looked up from my plate as Yukina said my name.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Kurama and Mai I wouldn't have had enough ingredients to prepare the meal. Thank you again." She smiled toward myself and Kurama.

"It really wasn't a problem. Not like we weren't there anyway."

The conversation between the table continued.

_**-You think he is going to attack soon.-**_

It was more of a statement than a question.

_Can we talk about this later._

_**-No-**_

_Jerk._

There was silence as he waited for me to tell him. I tried not to sigh outwardly so I wouldn't bring attention to myself. I looked around the table to make sure so one had noticed my quietness.

_Yes I think he might attack soon. He has no reason to be in the Ningenkai unless he plans to attack. The way he looked at me..it was threat. I've known him for a long time and I know the look in his eyes when he's ready to kill._

_**-Hn. If Yukina gets harmed because of you..-**_

_I didn't ask to be here ya know. I'd gladly leave if I wasn't so closely monitored._

"So Mai, Genkai tells me you had a run in with that fire demon on yours." Yusuke questioned with a mouth full of food.

"You should swallow before you speak, it's very rude." I stated grimacing at the site.

"Yeah Yusuke have some manners." Keiko scolded with Kuwabara cheering her on.

Yusuke struggled to swallow the contents in his mouth before continuing with a half-hazard glare.

"Well you gonna tell us or what?" He demanded.

"If you insist." I started. "Yes I saw him. He made no move to attack or to talk. He simply appeared to me I believe to simply let me know that he has the power to come into the Ningenkai and that he knows where I am." I paused to take a sip of my sweetened ice tea. "I do however believe he plans to attack sometime soon. I can't say when. But I have a feeling it will be soon." I finished looking at them all to gauge their reaction.

Kurama and Genkai already knew of what I thought so they didn't react much. Yusuke seemed to be deep in thought. While Kuwabara didn't seem fazed by it. The girls were confused not knowing of anything at all. While Hiei sat quiet as ever.

"So what do you think we should do?" Yusuke asked.

I looked toward him confused. "Aren't you the leader or something?"

"Well yeah but I usually just go with my impulse. Which usually end up almost killing us." He scratched his head.

I stared at him shocked. THIS was Spirit World top detective. With a sigh I began to speak.

"All we can do is wait. I don't know how strong he is but he must be much more powerful than he was when he trained under me or I would have sensed him on the train. But I didn't so we just have to stay on our toes. Me and Hiei can guard the Temple until he decides to show. Then I'll take it from there." I took a breath. "He's after me not you guys so there is no reason for anyone to get hurt."

"Yeah, but we're your friends. We can't let you go into battle alone." Kuwabara spoke up from his spot by Yukina who nodded in agreement.

"Kazuma is right Mai."

There was a chorus of agreement from the group. I sighed.

_They are fools. How can they trust so easily._

The rest of dinner went on with no more discussion of Takani or the threat he posed. It was peaceful to say the least. I listened as they talked about various things ranging from fighting styles to clothes to school.

Eventually everyone with the exception of the Yukina, Genkai, and Hiei had to leave. After goodbyes and see-you-laters the Temple was quiet once more. Since Keiko and Yukina had already cleaned the kitchen Yukina excused herself and left for her sleeping quarters. Genkai opted to have a hot cup of tea and enjoy the sunset on the back patio.

As I turned to leave Hiei spoke.

"I'm not done talking to you."

I didn't turn to face him but stop waiting for him to talk.

"You haven't told us everything. You are hiding something." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Hiei."

I started walking toward my room once more only to feel a hot hand on my upper arm stop me. I turned around to be met with a very fierce look in Hiei's eyes. He squeezed my arm most likely leaving a bruise.

"I don't like to repeat myself. I suggest you tell me or I'll force it out of you." He threatened me.

"Is that a threat?" I yanked my arm out of his grip. "Listen Hiei it's very complicated and I for one am too tired to go over my life's story. So if you don't mind I'm going to bed. If you like we can duel this out in the morning. Okay." With that I turned and left toward my bedroom this time Hiei didn't stop me.

With a sigh I plopped onto the bed putting my face in my hands. Why did he have to be nosy? The last thing I wanted was to re-live everything I ran from. I shook my head and prepared for bed. Once under the soft blanket I forced my mind blank fighting to find sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello there! Alright this one is a little short but the creative juices are flowing today so I might post the next one soon, if not today then tomorrow. **_

_**Thank you to DemonMiko Jenna for the review. Enjoy guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The weather outside was changing. The leaves on the trees that were once a beautiful lush green were starting to change to oranges, yellows, and reds. Fall was coming, and I wasn't particularly happy about it.

It had been two weeks since the get together at the Temple. The Ferry girl was true to her word and had since brought shoes among other things. The others had come to visit once or twice, not all at once. It was peaceful though I wouldn't know I had stayed on edge. I was waiting.

Hiei and myself had taken to watching the grounds more carefully. We still trained on occasion although I had trained by myself more often as of late. I didn't mind but having a real opponent was much more effective than training by ones self. But it didn't stop me from doing it.

I zipped though the air as I blocked an invisible blow from an invisible enemy. I landed gracefully as I closed my eyes trying to in vision more enemies coming at me. But what I felt was a real 'enemy' coming toward me at an alarming rate.

Thinking fast I opened my eyes just in time to see the black blur bring down his sword. I sidestepped the blow just in time. He landed crouched next to me and grabbed my ankle sending me crashing to the floor.

Just as he brought his fist to connect to my face I rolled to the left before quickly standing up.

"You can't just sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at him.

He ran toward. "Do you think Takani is going to care if he sneaks up on you?"

I scowled at him blocking his blow but not without being sent back a few feet. This went on for a few hours. Blow after blow some missed some hit. But neither of us wanted to give in though it was obvious we were both spent.

Panting I brought myself back to my feet after receiving a powerful shot of his darkness flame. Around us the trees were seared and the ground was wet and muddied. I was tired and my demon energy was spent, but I wasn't going to give up.

It didn't take long before Hiei had me pinned against a tree with his katana on my neck. He smirk at me and my eyes began to feel heavy from the lack of oxygen.

"I win." Was all he said as he let me go and my beaten body slid to the ground.

I was panting trying to catch my breath, I hadn't expected Hiei to stay. We hadn't talked much since that night. He didn't ask and I didn't tell. I slowly pulled myself up trying to steady myself on my own two legs. When I fell again I heard a scoff and my eyes shot up to see Hiei walking toward me.

"What do you want?" I asked sceptically.

"Swallow your pride woman, you obviously can't walk on your own." He said gruffly bending down to pull my arm over his shoulder helping me stand.

I slumped. As much as I hated it he was right. And although I usually loved to stay outdoors, with the impending fall season coming I would get sick. I let out a small grunt as Hiei lifted my small body into his arms bridal style. I didn't protest instead my eyes closed even more as his heat surrounded me. And soon I was fast asleep in an unlikely place.

* * *

_I was surrounded. There were around 20 of them, maybe more. I readied myself for the fight smirking confidently. They came at me all at once. I swiftly kicked the first in the gut then brought my knee to connect with his face. A hand grabbed my shoulder causing me to turn quickly grabbing his arm and twisting it causing it to break. He cried out in pain as I landed a kick to his throat silencing him._

_I took out about four more until one managed to get ahold of my hair yanking me backwards to him. The others took notice and advanced on me with wicked smiles. One reached out to touch my face I snarled and bit his hand._

_"Stupid bitch!" He yelled cradling his hand to his chest._

_I smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet."_

_I lifted my hand as they all watched cautiously. The one holding me yanked on my hair harder._

_"You better not be trying anything thief." He growled in my ear._

_I moved too quick for him to notice as I spun around hand still raised. The others watched horrified as the man before me started to decay. His skin became dry and it quiet literally looked like someone was sucking the life out of him. He stared at me looking like a scarred rabbit. All I could do was smile as his body completely drained of water, of life, and dropped of the ground turning to dust._

_I turned to see the faced of the men that were left. They looked so scarred, I loved it. I began to stalk toward them. They all scrambled back terrified of the blood thirsty demon if front of them._

_"Boo." I said throwing my hands toward them._

_I laughed as they all screamed and ran. I stood in the clearing with dead and unconscious bodies around me._

_"You know I've always found it attractive when you get that blood thirsty look in your eyes." A smooth voice spoke from behind me._

_I turned smiling as Takani came into view. He was handsome as always. Much taller than me leaning against a tree half in the shadows. I walked toward him stepping on bodies that were in my way._

_Once in front of him he wrapped one arm around my waist lifting me slightly and wrapped the other in my hair. I winced it was still sore from that damn demon pulling it. Takani noticed. He lowered his mouth toward my ear as he massaged my scalp._

_"You look so precious covered in the blood of the enemy."_

_I shivered as his hot breath graced my ear and neck._

_"Hmmmmm. You will be the death on me one day dear Takani." I brought my hand to trace invisible circles on his upper arm. "You're my only weakness ya know."_

_At that his grip on my hair tightened as he brought me closer his lips crashing onto mine. We stayed there tangled in each other. Drunk on feelings neither of us should have had. It was so terribly wrong but it felt so damn good._

* * *

Hiei closed his Jagan eye as he saw them kiss. He shouldn't feel angered by it, but he did. Pushing the unwanted feeling aside he contemplated what he saw.

_So she was involved with him. He wasn't just some thief in her collection of followers. He actually ment something to her. That explains the guilt in her eyes when she mentions him. She truly felt bad for killing his village._

He smirked, this girl is complicated. He knew this wasnt all of it. She was hiding more. And he was gonna find out one way or the other.

Hiei flitted off from the tree near her bedroom window were she laid sleeping. He needed to find the fox.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy. I tried to recall what exactly happened as I surveyed my surroundings.

_Well I'm in my room that's for sure. But how did I get here?_

I remembered training by myself, then Hiei showed up. We fought for hours until I couldn't fight anymore.

_So he won this time._

I glanced out my window to see the moon high in the sky.

_I must have been out for a while. It's obvious Hiei was at least kind enough to bring me back. I guess I should thank him_.

I got up from the bed stretching my body. It was still sore. Which ment I would still need rest, but first food. Then I felt a breeze. I looked down to see myself in my usual sleeping clothes. It took a minute to click.

_HIEI JAGANSHI! YOU DIRTY RAT I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!_

I wanted to scream but I knew better. Genkai would have my head if I woke her at this time. Hiei didn't respond. He must have left.

_The smartest thing he's probably ever done. I'll kill him._

I thought grabbing my robe, my face flushed. I wrapped it around me being sure to be quiet as I left the room. I headed toward the kitchen intending to find something to eat and drink then return to bed for the night.

Digging through the refrigerator hoping to find some leftovers from supper I felt a presence coming behind me. I turned to see Yukina in a light blue night-gown with her robe over it rubbing her eyes.

"Mai? What are you doing up this late?" She asked before assessing the situation. "Oh! You're hungry." She smiled at me and took a plate out of the microwave handing it to me. "I made you a plate I wasn't sure when you'd wake up. Hiei said you wore yourself out training."

I took the plate setting it on the table. "Do you know were Hiei went? I can't sense him anywhere."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I didn't even see him bring you in. He told me what happened right before he left."

I nodded. "You should go back to sleep, you look tired."

She smiled. "Goodnight Mai." She said before leaving the kitchen.

I ate in silence thinking about Hiei. He hadn't brought up the fact that I was indeed hiding something. When we sparred it was much more intense now. The little fire demon was confusing to say the least. One minute he's demanding I tell him and then he seems to have forgotten all about it. I knew he hadn't but he hadn't brought it up. I shook my head of the thoughts as I finished my plate washing it in the sink before heading back to sleep.

I blushed as I say my still damp and muddied training clothes in the hamper by the door.

_Damnit. When I see him he's dead._

I thought to myself as I got adjusted in my bed forcing myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Woot Woot another chapter. Read and Review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

It was mid day and I was getting restless. Hiei hadn't shown back up and Takani had yet to make his presence known. It didn't help that I had been stuck in the temple at ALL times since the shopping trip with Kurama. To put it simply I was very bored.

So bored I had even allowed Yukina to teach me how to play a few card games with Genkai and herself. But that didn't satisfy me for long. Eventually I just opted to walk around the gardens. I hadn't been there since I had first moved in when Yukina gave me a tour.

So I wandered around aimlessly looking at some of the demonic plants Kurama had grown. I had made it to the end of the garden not really paying attention to my surroundings.

"You've gotten careless Mai." That smooth voice.

My eyes shot to the direction of that damned voice. He was in a tree not far from me. He smiled, no, he smirked at me before jumping from the tree landing gracefully.

"What have these humans and traitors done to you?" He walked slowly toward me. "You used to be so alert nobody could sneek up on you. What was it you once said to me?" He asked placing his thumb and index finger on his chin as if he were in thought.

His eyes slit as he looked back at me. There was fire in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I believe it was. 'Never let your guard down if you do you might aswell consider yourself dead.' " He smirked.

I was in shock. He was here in front of me. My mind and heart were fighting. He was dangerous and he could NOT be trusted I reasoned. But it didn't stop that pull. I just wanted to touch him, to make sure he was real.

"Have you gone mute Mai?" He said rudely.

I snapped out of it leaving any longing for him behind and meeting his glare with one of my own.

"What do you want?" I growled preparing to battle if it called for it.

He laughed. "Hide your energy, I'm not here to fight." He said.

"What you came here to beg for your life?" I smirked as he scowled at me.

"You obnoxious woman!" My smirk grew.

He took a step toward me and smiled when I took one back.

"I intimidate you?" He asked clearly full of himself.

"No, but I'd rather not have filth like yourself close to me. You should keep your distance."

"You call me filth. Take a look around Mai, you've associated yourself with half-breeds, traitors and human filth. I didn't think you could sink so low." He took another step forward.

This time I held my ground. That pissed me off. These people had been nothing but kind to me, he had no right to say such things.

"If I'm not mistaken you, Takani, are the one killing innocent women just to get revenge on little old me." I paused. "That's quiet a disgrace, taking advantage of the weak and innocent."

He growled and the fire in his eyes grew. His once honey brown eyes turned crimson red as his blood lust for me grew.

"You would know wouldn't you." He continued to advance on me until he was only a foot away.

I could feel his heat radiating from his body. I countered it sending a cool wave through the atmosphere. He stared at me as I matched his gaze. I could feel Hiei's demonic energy not far from the temple.

_Hiei he's here._

"You never told me what you want?" I said rudely.

He smirked at me. As he was about to reply a black blur came into my vision as the shorter fire demon made his appearance. Takani raised his eyebrows at Hiei's presence. Then a wicked smile spread across his face. He took a few steps back as he began to speak.

"Ah my little Mai has taken another lover I see. And the heir to Alric at that."

I could hear a growl ripple form Hiei's throat as he bared his teeth. I was a little surprised at what Takani had said but quickly recovered.

"I suggest you leave." Hiei said in a deadly voice.

I took a step forward my hands clenched into fist at my side with my energy glowing from them. I was preparing to fight when Takani spoke.

"I've already said that I haven't come to fight..not yet."

"Then why don't you stop all the unnecessary chatter and get to the point." I snapped.

His smirk disappeared and a scowl replaced it. I sensed Genkai , Yusuke, and Kurama coming this way. Genkai must have alerted them when Hiei flared his energy.

"I just wanted to give you fair warning. You may have been a ruthless bitch when you attacked but I'd like to fight you at your best. And to do that you need to know what you are up against." He made a move to step forward but stopped shortly when Hiei's hand tightened on his sword.

The others had arrived and were all ready to battle. I raised my hand to single to hold.

"Wasn't one of my many lesson to never fight fair? If you have an advantage, use it. Other wise I'll surely kill you. Although I'll be doing that either way." I held every bit of confidence I had.

He frowned at me for a moment before flaring his energy. A wave of red heat passed through us. I, along with the others, blocked our faces from the scorching heat. I had to concentrate. Using some of my energy I mustered up a shield to stop the heat from reaching myself and the others.

He smirked as he pulled back on his energy.

"You see Mai, I've gotten much stronger. Strong enough to defeat you." He moved forward once more.

I glared throwing a blast of water his way. He moved out of the way.

"You'll have to better than that."

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled from somewhere behind me.

Takani was thrown through quiet a number of trees. I looked back to see a smiling Yusuke shrug.

"What? He was getting annoying."

At first I was a little upset but I couldn't stop it as laughter bubbled up and I was soon clutching my sides laughing along with Yusuke. Genkai and Kurama both shook their heads at us while Hiei looked at me confused.

"You are unbelievable woman." he frowned.

I shrugged trying to control my laughter before heading off into the woods after the path Yusuke's Spirit Gun made. The others followed. It wasn't far till we reached Takani who was getting up from the ground. He growled when he saw Yusuke smirking. But quickly discarded him and turned his attention to me.

"I will be back when I see fit. Until then." He spat on the ground in front of us.

Myself aswell as the others scowled in disgust. He turned and walked away before disappearing to Gods nowhere. I sighed letting the tension release from my shoulders. I turned wearing a slightly solemn look.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Yusuke asked.

I shrugged. "When he sees fit. But I think I should go looking for him. I'd hate to ruin the gardens or Genkai's land or home." I looked at Genkai to see her show a small smile for a moment. "Plus if I attack he won't expect it and I'll have the upper hand. But gauging from the amount of energy he has, I think I could use a little more training. I'm still a bit rusty."

"I'll say." Hiei commented from beside me.

I narrowed my eyes at him remembering that I was mad at him. Hiei met my glare with one of his own. Our energy met ans sparked in the air. We were interrupted by Kurama clearing his throat.

"We should get back to the Temple I'm sure Yukina will be worried." He spoke.

Genkai nodded. "We still need to alert Koenma."

* * *

Once back at the Temple we assured Yukina we were not harmed and she soon went to work on supper after providing us with tea. It was quiet and I could tell no one wanted to break the silence.

"When I feel ready enough to fight I'd like to go alone." I stated after taking a sip of my tea.

"The hell you are." Yusuke said. "You're still under Spirit World supervision. You can't go without us." He said.

I frowned as Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Yusuke is right Mai. You have no choice but to have us escort you."

I shook my head. He was right.

_Damn fox is always right._

"Fine. But stay the hell outta the way." I said in a small voice.

Soon after Yukina came to tell us supper was almost done. We all decided to talk of training schedules. I could learn of new strategies if I had different types of opponents. So it was decided that I would begin training with Yusuke and Kurama aswell as Hiei. Kuwabara would have been included but his sister Shizuru had him hitting the books a lot to prepare for more school.

We ate in mostly silence besides idle conversation. Yusuke and Kurama had decided to stay the night so we could all go see Koenma the next day. It was best that he knew so he could try to track this guy down. Maybe get us a location so we could sneak up on him.

Everyone had decided to play a few card games save Hiei and myself. I didn't really feel like doing much of anything. Plus I owed Hiei a kick to the head. I smirked as I excused myself to sit outside.

It was much colder than I thought it would be. I really don't like the cold. I walked to the end of the garden where everything had taken place, sitting on a near by bench. It didn't take long for Hiei to follow me out. Soon he was a few feet behind me.

"You were involved with him." It was a statement not a question.

I dropped my head. "I thought I told you to stay out of my head." I said in a quiet voice.

"Hn. I saw it in your dream." He paused. "Care to explain."

I could feel his hot gaze on the back of my head.

"Not particularly. But I have a feeling you won't leave it be until you get your answers."

He didn't say anything instead he waited. After I stayed quiet for a moment he moved forward until he was only a foot behind me. I was trying to fight back shivering when the wind blew. Then I felt him extend his energy and soon I was surrounded by warmth.

I looked up surprised that he would do that..for me. He was staring at me with an intense gaze still waiting for me to explain. So I sighed and began to tell my story.

"You are correct, though you already know that. When I found him in that river all those years ago he was just a weak little thing. I had originally planned to kill him since he wouldn't survive for long on his own. But for some reason I couldn't make myself do it. So when he came to and told me the story of his village being destroyed by a band of demons I was surprised at the look in his eyes. It was that look of pure hate and determination that made me decide to train him and make him one of mine." I paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

"At the time I didn't know that he would mean so much to me. He was a quick learner and grew strong enough to defeat most of my men. Then one day he surprised me by asking me to be his mate. I denied him at first. He was angry but persistent. He continued to try to court me until I caved. We became intimate but I never let him mark me. I wouldn't let him not until he was strong enough to defeat me. " I stopped for a moment looking to the sky and the stars that scattered across the sky.

"He was growing angrier every time I defeated him. One day he almost defeated me but not quiet. He left that day and didn't return for a few days. But when he did he was persistent as ever. He brought me jewels of his people, which was when I discovered that it was I that killed his village. He began to tell me he wanted me to have his children. That he wanted to start a village of out own similar to the one he came from. That we were strong enough to protect it." I let out a cold laugh that didn't reach my eyes.

I looked back to Hiei to see his face blank and his gaze intense as ever. He nodded for me to continue. I turned back to the stars.

"Well needless to say it kind of scarred me. But, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. I laughed in his face told him that it would never happen he would never be strong enough. If he couldn't defeat me how could he protect me when I was carrying a child. I remember the hurt look in his eyes. I knew I had to apologize at least but I never got the chance. The next day Yomi's men found us and I fled. I think I was overwhelmed by what he wanted and to have Yomi's men attack well it was just the icing on the cake." I shook my head.

"I was such a coward. I should have stayed and fought. But it was just too much. I wasn't ready to settle down. I had worked hard for everything I had and he wanted me to throw it away so we could mate. I guess I don't regret turning him down. "

I looked back at Hiei again waiting for him to react. His face was still blank as he looked at me. When he didn't say anything I silently got up intending to just go to bed. When I walked by him though he grabbed my wrist.

"Everybody gets scarred at some point. There is no point in dwelling on the past. You may have been a coward then but only you can change that." He didn't look at me at first.

Then he turned his fiery eyes toward me. " You aren't the coward you used to be."

At that moment the thought of him seeing me almost nude popped into my head and I instantly flushed and looked down. He seemed puzzled. But soon caught on when I looked up with red cheeks and anger in my eyes.

"You big pervert!" I raised my voice slightly poking him in the chest. Everything that just happened forgotten.

He smirked. "Well did you want me to let you sleep in those disgusting clothes?"

I was flustered. "You could have asked Yukina to do it, hell even Genkai. What gives you the right to-" He cut me off.

"Shut up woman, you don't have anything I haven't seen before." He stopped turning his head and slanting his eyes toward me. "Besides maybe that little tattoo." He smirked as my face turned completely red.

"Why you!" I leapt toward him suprising him and tackling him to the ground.

I had a ball of water ready to throw it in his face when he laughed and flipped us causing my water to dissolve. He was now on top of me and had my arms pinned to my sides with his knees. I struggled to no avail.

"Get off." I struggled more.

I heard a low growl. Wait..a growl? I looked at Hiei to see something flash across his face before disappearing.

He smirked satisfied he had won yet again. He lifted himself from me and offered me a hand. I hesitantly took it. He used a bit too much strength causing me to crash into his chest...his rock hard chest.

I tried as best I could to hide the warmth creeping up to my face.

_Stupid fire demon making everything hot_.

**_-You forget I can hear your thoughts.-_**

If possible I turned redder and his smirk grew. I pulled back trying to put space between us but Hiei resisted. For a moment he didn't let go of my hand. I looked up at him to see him giving me a firery stare before releasing my hand.

"Hn" Was all he said before turning and disappearing into the woods leaving me somewhat shocked.

After a short moment I decided it wasn't a good idea to sit outside in the cold. With Hiei's warmth gone it had dropped quiet a few degrees. When I got back inside the Temple I found Yusuke and Genkai playing some game while Kurama read. Yukina had gone to bed I believe. Kurama looked up and nodded at my presence before noticing the faint blush on my cheeks.

I shook my head as he opened his mouth to speak. He gave me an understanding nod and got up to stretch announcing he was going to bed. Genkai and Yusuke gave small waves before returning to their games.

I waved to them as I headed to my bed. Tired from the days events. Once I reached my room I began to get ready for bed pulling out my night-clothes. I gripped the end of my shirt ready to pull it over my head. But there was a soft knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Kurama in his pajamas. The sight made me smile.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" He asked.

I nodded moving to let him in. He sat on the end of my bed with his hands folded in his lap. I walked over and joined him keeping some space between us.

"I noticed you blushing when you came back." He stopped a moment looking at me with knowing eyes. "Hiei told me about last night."

I felt the heat and I fought back that stupid blush. "You just came in here to let me know that you know about him..seeing...me?"

He smiled. "No. I've known Hiei for a long time. He avoids people at all cost. What I don't get is he seems to be making excuses to see you more often."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He thought about his answer before speaking. "Well the other day when I offered to stay to keep an eye on you so he could visit Mukuro he denied my help. He mentioned training with you. Which is odd for Hiei. He would usually love to go to Alric, to get away for the Human World." He paused waiting for me to speak.

"Uum well..I."

_Damnit get you thoughts straight Mai, you sound like an idiot._

I thought as I shook my head. "Listen I don't know what you're talking about. I've seen less of him lately. And even when I do see him it's on the field sparring."

"Then why, may I ask, were you blushing?"

I contemplated lying. But knowing Kurama he would see through it. So I sighed and answered.

"I got a little embarrassed by my own thoughts." I put it simply.

"Care to explain." He motioned with his hands for me to continue.

"Well he helped me up and when he did he used a little too much strength. And I kinda happened to notice how...in-shape he is. Is that good enough for you cause I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day." I huffed crossing my arms very child-like.

Kurama chuckled and nodded. He got up to leave but stopped in front of the door.

"You know I like to think that you two would make an odd but..cute couple." With that he left the room leaving me very flustered.

"Stupid fox needs to mind his own business." I mumbled as I continued to get ready for bed.

Once I finally laid my head on my pillow my eyes instantly felt heavy. Trying to push all thoughts out of my head, I failed. So I laid there thinking about what Kurama had said. Had he really refused to go back to the Makai?

Then I thought of Hiei and how I thought I heard him growl when he was on top of me.

_Why would he do that? I wasn't a threat but maybe he..._

I shook my head.

_No absolutely not. He may be very good-looking and strong and...STOP IT!_

I rolled over facing the window trying to push the thoughts out of my head. I wouldn't have these thoughts if it wasn't for that prying fox and ornery fire demon. So with a grunt I forced my mind blank and tried to fall into a comfortable sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank MissOogieBoogie for the review.** **I greatly appreciate it. I know this took forever for me to get out and I apoligize for that. It seems I got a bit stuck. But I also have Chapter 10 written aswell, I just have to edit it a little more and I should have it out soon. So stay with me folks. Okay you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When I awoke I could see the sun was still down. I grunted knowing I wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore. So I opted to get up and train a little before going to see Koenma with the others. I stretched my back, satisfied when I heard the pop. Then proceeded to dress in stretchy shorts and a white long-sleeved shirt grabbing my MP3 player and shoving it in my ears. I glanced at my Katana by my bed.

_I'll leave it here, I'm just doing physical training._

I reasoned as I opened my window jumping to the ground gracefully. I took a moment to take in the scenery lifting my nose and inhaling deeply. I could smell the dew forming on the grass, the decaying leaves on the trees around the temple..and firewood. I looked in the direction I smelt him and sure enough I could sence Hiei in one of the trees sleeping.

Part of me wanted to wake him in a very rude way and another part wanted to leave him be. He did, in his own way, help me out the past two days. So I decided to leave him alone..for now.

I walked toward the forest intending to go to my small clearing. As I made it into the forest's path I started to shiver.

_Really don't like the cold._

I felt movement and shifted to find where it was coming from. I took out my earphones and extended my energy to try to pinpoint who or what was near. The tree above me, there.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei's voice spoke from above.

I almost smiled at the familiar tone. I continued walking before answering.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged.

"Hn"

He didn't talk anymore but I could feel him following me. I reached the clearing and smiled at the sight. Luckily it wasn't cold enough to freeze the lake. I walked toward it craving to take a dip.

"Don't be and idiot. You'll catch your death." Hiei snapped at me from somewhere behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see him at the entrance of the clearing.

"Why didn't you just go back to sleep?" I asked curious.

"I couldn't sleep." He said using my words.

I shrugged accepting that as an answer.

"Will you be going with us to see Koenma?" I asked as I walked forward and kneeled in front of the lake.

He took a moment to answer as I dipped my hand into the cold water. Water was my element and cold or not I always love it.

"Yes." Hiei answered.

I nodded in acknowledgement as I heard the rustle of leaves signaling Hiei had gone back into the trees. I played with the water for a few more moments making it swirl around me as I sat peacefully on the ledge. After a few minutes I stood shaking the water from my hand and walking to the center of the clearing. I put my earphones back in my ear and took a deep breath and began trivial stretches to get my body relaxed.

I began doing back hand springs, twist, and other gymnastics to test how flexible I still was. Although I've been training with Hiei since I had arrived I know I wasn't nearly as good as I was when I lived in the Makai. Being around humans will do that I suppose.

So I spent the next hour or so practicing combat moves without my katana and doing basic cardio. I stopped when I saw the sun rising above the canopy. It was magnificent really, the way the sun's light shined made everything come to life.

"The others are awake."

His voice was muffled by the music but I heard him none the less. I shot a glance over my shoulder to see Hiei leaning against one of the many trees. I nodded at him taking one last look around before jumping into a nearby tree and dashing off toward the temple.

* * *

We arrived quickly. I could smell Yukina's cooking, my stomach rumbled in response. I heard Hiei scoff at me but decided to ignore it and walked into the Temple with him in tow. We walked into the kitchen to see Kurama, Yusuke, and Genkai sitting at the table with fresh plates in front of them. Yukina was making our plates as well as her own and greeted us with a smile and wave.

"Where have you two been?" Yusuke question with a mouthful of egg.

I frowned. "Haven't I told you not to talk with your mouth full. It's rude."

I sat next to Kurama with my plate with Hiei on the other side of him.

"To answer your question, while you were snoring I was in the woods training. It seems like the proper thing to do when my life is threatened." I stated before taking a bite of egg.

"She's right. You all should begin training on a daily basis." Genkai's gruff voice was heard.

Yusuke gawked. "Why do I have to train?! I'm not the one he's got beef with!" He yelled food spilling out of his mouth.

I grimaced at the sight. I really detest bad manners. I rolled up a piece of napkin infusing it with my energy and shot it at him at an incredible speed. It hit its target nailing Yusuke in the forehead causing him to fall over with the force. I smiled happy that I hit my target.

_At least my aim is still good_.

Yusuke was dragging himself off the floor and from the look of it he was upset. I suppose I would be too if I had a knot on my head from a piece of napkin.

"What are you smiling at shorty!" Yusuke yelled pointing at Hiei.

I looked over to see Hiei smirking next to Kurama who had a small smile on his face. Genkai had a smirk on her face as well and Yukina looked somewhat concerned.

"Hn" Was all he said.

Yusuke let out a frustrated growl. "What the hell was that for anyway?" He grumbled rubbing his head.

"I told you not to talk with your mouthfull...it's rude." I said calmly taking a bite of food.

* * *

It was only about an hour after everyone had finished breakfast when everyone was ready to leave. So we were behind Genkai's temples waiting for the portal to open. After a few minutes it finally did and one by one we jumped through.

Once through we landed in a familiar hallway outside two large doors. Kurama made a move to knock but Yusuke being his brash self just walked into the office unannounced.

"Whaa!" I heard Koenma yell before giving Yusuke a lecture on manners.

I chuckled at the image of a toddler lecturing Yusuke. Kurama looked over at me and smiled before walking into the office. I followed aswell as Hiei. Once we got to the office Yusuke had a sour expression and Koenma looked irritated. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Kurama cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"The matter at hand." His words directed toward Koenma.

"Ahh yes, Kurama contacted me yesterday to see if I could find a location that Takani might be at." He started shuffling through paperwork.

I took a few steps forward getting closer to the desk the child ruler sat at.

"Koenma," I started getting his attentions. "Do you know what class demon he is now?" I asked.

He looked at me somewhat nervous before looking at everyone else whose interest seemed to peak. He sighed rubbing his temples.

"I-I don't really know."

I gaped at him. "You've got to be kidding me! A demon strong enough to pass the border unnoticed and you don't even know his class?! What kind of king are you?!" I shouted.

Koenma winced before looking back at the paper work in front of him.

"I have to agree with Mai on this one. How is it that you don't know his class?" Kurama joined in.

Koenma shifted positions in his chair seeming uncomfortable. I crossed my arms waiting for him to speak.

"Well, you see...he's very good at hiding his energy. The power he displayed at Genkai's was that of a middle A class demon-" He was cut off.

"Psh A class, we can easily beat that!" Yusuke boasted.

Koenma cut his eyes at him. "Let me finish."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever pacifier breath." He mumbled.

"Like I was saying. He was a middle A class demon then..but..well it's rather complicated.." He began rambling.

"Just spit it out!" I yelled getting agitated.

His eye twitched in irritation before he continued.

"It's not normal demon energy."

There was a series of "Whats!?" from around the room. I remained silent, thinking. I focused on Koenma waiting for him to explain.

"Well you see, it's an ancient type of energy that hasn't been seen in many many years. We don't have much information on it apart from rumors. But it is said that to obtain this evil energy one must sale his or her soul. And not only that but they must also kill frequently or else he or she will die." He finished.

The room was quiet for a moment while everyone took in the information they had just received.

_He sold his soul and became a murderer just to get back at me...what an idiot._

I thought to myself before Kurama spoke up.

"What sort of powers does he have?" He asked with his finger on his chin.

"Well it's not really known. He of course still has the ability to control fire, but it seems he can do other things as well. Like manipulate his energy as well as humans and demons alike. We believe we have connected a few human murders in the area, as well as demon, to him. He's very dangerous which is why I am appointing you three as well as Kuwabara, if he is willing, to track him down and kill him."

I opened my mouth to object but Yusuke did it for me.

"Look we'll help but this guy is Mai's to kill or do whatever with. We promised." He said in a final sort of tone.

I smiled as he looked in my direction giving me a thumbs up. Koenma seemed baffled for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Fine, I will except that but she will not leave your sight while she is in the Makai. You are still a criminal." He spoke.

I scowled slightly. He could be obnoxious at times. But I nodded in agreement along with everyone else.

"Have you located him?" Kurama asked.

Koenma rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly. You have to understand it will take sometime to find him if he doesn't come to you first." He paused. "Until that time comes I will have to ask you guys to stay at Genkai's temple. It will be easier for you all the train that way."

The boys all nodded at once. We spoke of other trivial thing before Koenma made a portal appear. Everyone stepped through, except me. I stayed for a moment. I turned my head to look at Koenma, he gulped. I smiled.

"I want you to know that I will kill him. And it will be brutal."

As I spoke I could feel the chill running up my spine from my cold words. I no longer felt sympathy or any form of love or kindness toward the man I once knew. He was a soulless killer, he was everything I wanted him to be, everything I used to be. And I despised it. I exited through the portal to see Kurama waiting on the other side.

"What took you so long?" He asked calmly.

I shrugged. "Just needed to remind Koenma of something." I walked past him and into the temple.

He followed shortly after. Once we entered it was rather noisy really. It seems in the short time he had been back Yusuke had set up and began to play one of the rather violent video games. Genkai was setting next to him and from the yelling Yusuke was doing I guessed she was winning. I chuckled and shook my head at the sight. Kurama did the same.

It only took a moment before Yukina came into the living room carrying tea for everyone. I took mine thanking her.

"I hear Kurama and Yusuke will be staying at the Temple to train. Is it true?" She asked as she took a seat.

I nodded my head before taking a sip. "Yes they will be staying. They have offered to help train me and I them until Koenma find the location of this guy." I answered.

She nodded taking in the information.

"What of Kazuma? Will he stay as well?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "I'm really not sure. Koenma said he could help on this mission if he liked. Maybe you should call him and see what he would like to do." I said.

Her ruby eyes lit up as she nodded before excusing herself. I chuckled. The girl obviously had a thing for this human.

_I wonder how her brother will take it?_

I could almost picture Hiei's scowl. It truly made me want to laugh. But for fear of the others thinking I have completely lost it I remained silent.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. Yukina had called Kuwabara and he had agreed to help train with us (mainly to see Yukina everyday) but declined going to the Makai. He was smart on that aspect. It would be very dangerous even for a demon, let alone a human. So it was settled training would start the next day and Kuwabara would arrive sometime tomorrow as well.

To be completely honest I was nervous about going into this battle. I would never admit this, but the thought of Takani being this evil being that held mass amounts of power, well it sort of scared me. I was glad to have these guys by my side, without them I would have most likely ran or worse, died. So as I laid my head on my pillow that night I thanked my lucky stars that somehow I managed to fall into this group of misfits.


End file.
